Dear Cherry-tree
by karou416
Summary: Dime Sasuke, Por qué ver por separadas esta vida y la siguiente si una proviene de la anterior/Te amaré por siempre Sakura, porque te quise y te quiero aunque estemos destinados a no ser.


Ese día no quería saber nada de nada ni de nadie, la vida me había dado una dura lección a lo largo de los años, probablemente ya no crea en la buena fortuna ni mucho menos en el amor, pero si de algo estaba segura era que quería cambiar mi vida a como dé lugar, probablemente lo lograría este nuevo año de universidad y es que como estudiante de medicina, de la prestigiosa universidad de Konoha, yo, Sakura Haruno, estaba decidida a no sólo ser una buena alumna y excelente médico, también quería salir de mi rutinaria vida y tal vez, sólo tal vez lo logre.

Cuando entré de manera apresurada al aula de clases, sólo podía pensar y rogar porque el profesor de esa materia no llegara aún, así que cuando entré y localizó su asiento junto a su amiga Ino o como a veces solía llamarle Ino "la curvilínea" Yamanaka y es que había tanta confianza entre nosotras, la conocía desde el segundo grado de primaria, que mis apodos no le afectaban en nada, claro porque yo era Sakura "Frente de marquesina" Haruno y no es un apodo muy cálido a comparación del anterior. Me se senté y empecé a anotar como siempre todo lo que podía, claro siempre llevaba una grabadora para poder escuchar la clase de nuevo y no perder ningún detalle que se me hubiese podido escapar.

El timbre sonó más rápido de lo que creí dando por finalizada la clase e indicando el inicio de la próxima y debía de apresurarme ya que anatomía era algo a lo que debía temer y amar al mismo tiempo, no sólo quería ser buena, quería ser la mejor y estaba decidida a lograrlo, así que fui junto a Ino a clase, la cual compartíamos con Hinata, Hinata "pechos grandes" Hyugga, la enamoradiza chica que era una de mis mejores amigas.

¿Alguien sabe qué tema toca hoy? – Como siempre Ino era un poco despistada.

La primera parte de tórax, respiratorio – quizá era un poco más observadora.

Creo que deberíamos ponernos la bata – Hinata siempre era tan dulce al hablar que dirías que sus pacientes la amarían al instante – acabo de ver al sensei.

Si, tienes razón - ya era casi hora del comienzo de la clase y todas habían tomado asiento en la parte delantera del salón, sentía que este semestre probablemente pase rápido, vi llegar a todos mis compañeros y la clase comenzó por la topografía del tórax, continuó con los huesos de la zona, inserciones musculares, venas, arterias y nervios para terminar con la disección de los cadáveres. Sonó la conocida campana y dio inicio a la hora de almuerzo, así que las tres nos dirigimos a la cafetería esperando encontrar alguna comida deliciosa, pero sabíamos que no teníamos muchas opciones.

Sakura, ¿puedes pasarme una bandeja por favor? – Estaba claro que la cola era larga

A mí también por favor – Ino me dio una radiante sonrisa, no era secreto que media universidad quería salir con Ino, eso hacía que al caminar a su lado todos compararan y obviamente saldría perdiendo, era la nerd de la universidad y aunque todos eran extremadamente dedicados a sus tareas tenían muchísima más vida social que yo, el ratón de biblioteca.

Prefiero la hamburguesa – me dio una mirada de felicidad, "estas jóvenes y sus dietas ya no comen más que un pedazo de apio", sin duda la señora de la cafetería estaba en lo correcto – Gracias.

Y ¿qué tal les pareció la clase? – Miré a Hinata.

Yo creo que no va a ser un semestre muy largo – definitivamente no lo sería, o no se sentiría sería lo correcto.

No, lo sé talvez conozca a alguien y no quiera que termine, aunque me atrae más la idea de un amor de verano – Ino se salió del tema, totalmente – la clase me pareció buena, pero creo que sufriremos más en abdomen y que necesitamos más cadáveres – regresó.

O-opino lo mismo – A veces a Hinata se le daba por tartamudear, pero eran casos muy esporádicos.

Me gusta la idea de las exposiciones sobre cirugía – me encantaba todo lo que implicara un bisturí.

Hey!, atención chicas, macho prominente en aparición – sin duda a Ino no se le escapaba nadie que entré en su radar.

I-ino – Hinata tuvo otro sonrojo.

Yo sólo lo miré de reojo y no me pareció nada mal, cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color, aunque un poco pálido para mi gusto.

Hinata mira con atención, tiene un amigo – y vi un chico rubio de ojos azules con piel bronceada y unas rayas en el rostro, como las de un gato.

Hinata está sonrojada, creo que has encontrado al amor de tu vida, por tu cara diría que has quedado impresionada – me gustaba molestar a veces.

Sa-Sakura – chan – miró apenada – yo…yo… es lindo.

Hinata! – Gritó Ino – haremos lo que sea para los até un lazo rojo del destino – Ino no podía ser más escandalosa.

¿Lazo rojo del destino? – le pregunté

¿No sabes la leyenda? – Me respondió – Hinata cuéntale – claro ella tampoco la sabe bien.

Bueno, se di-dice que cada uno de nosotros está unido a su alma gemela por un lazo rojo y que este nunca se podrá romper, de modo que te encuentres con tu alma gemela – Noté otro sonrojo.

Bueno eso explica a las mujeres infelizmente divorciadas y que son atacadas por sus parejas – No creía en ese tipo de cosas.

Debes tener más fe en estas leyendas, es lindo pensar que podría ser cierto – ino era muy optimista.

Sentí una profunda mirada sobre mi cuello, voltee en la dirección pero no vi nada, supongo que habrá sido mi imaginación.

Bien yo creo que deberíamos terminar de comer tengo un resumen de la clase que terminar – vi cómo le dieron una rápida mirada a los hombres y terminaron su almuerzo.

Has estado pegada a la computadora todo el día – Hinata era mi compañera de habitación.

Sí, quiero terminarlo hoy – Hinata siguió leyendo en su cama.

Hinata, ¿crees que pase algo interesante este año? – me miró

Algo interesante – repitió – ¿cómo qué?

Bueno, la verdad no lo sé – quise decir algo más, pero no se me ocurrió nada – olvídalo – y seguí escribiendo.

Creo que tenemos demasiados deberes – lo pensó un poco – resolverlos será una hazaña – rió – como una aventura – y sonrió aún más.

Jajaja si, supongo que si – Debía admitir que Hinata era una gran compañía.


End file.
